The present invention relates to a method of and an arrangement for rinsing out impurities in ground.
Methods and arrangements of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. It is known to sanitize in situ contaminated ground and contaminated ground water by forming a well shaft and using cleaning devices. The removal of impurities causes difficulties in regions with a strong ground water flow, since there is a danger that the impurities located above the ground water level in the well shaft will move deeper into the ground water and entrained in the ground water flow. In this case the sanitizing devices can contribute to environmental contamination. The impurities are not easily volatilized and they include for example mineral oils which can be eliminated from the ground only by washing or rinsing out. The above mentioned problems are especially difficult to solve in the regions with strong water flow.